sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place Promised in Our Early Days
| released = 20 November 2004 | runtime = 90 minutes }} is a 2004 Japanese anime science fiction war drama film written, directed, produced, cinematographed, edited, and storyboarded by Makoto Shinkai in his feature film debut. Set over several years in an alternate history where the Soviet Union occupies half of Japan, the film follows two childhood friends who grow apart after one of their friends disappears; as international tension rises and a mysterious tower built by the Union starts replacing matter around it with matter from other universes, they cross paths once again and realize their missing friend might be the key to save the world. Unlike his short film ''Voices of a Distant Star, which was largely made by Shinkai on his own, The Place Promised in Our Early Days is a full-scale production, as reflected by the better animation quality and the longer overall length. It has been broadcast across Japan by the anime satellite television network Animax. The film was licensed for North American release by ADV Films. Plot After the Separation in Japan in 1974 the northern island, Hokkaidō (or Ezo, as it is called in the anime), was occupied by the "Union" (referring to the Soviet Union). Also in that same year, the Union began the construction of a strange tower on Hokkaido designed by a scientist named Ekusun Tsukinoe. The anime follows the story of three friends living in Aomori, in northern Japan: two boys, Hiroki Fujisawa and Takuya Shirakawa, both child prodigies; and one girl, Sayuri Sawatari. In 1996, the three are in ninth grade, their last year of middle school, and they are fascinated by the Hokkaido Tower visible across the Tsugaru Strait to the north. Sayuri becomes close friends with the two boys. The boys find a crashed Maritime Self-Defense Force drone plane and work on rebuilding the plane with the support of Mr. Okabe, their boss at a military plant. The three teenagers promise to one day fly to Hokkaido to visit the Tower. However, before they can do this, Sayuri mysteriously disappears during the summer. Three years later, Takuya and Hiroki have stopped working on the plane, having taken different paths after the grief they suffered at Sayuri's disappearance. Takuya is working as a physicist at an Alliance scientific facility sponsored by the United States' National Security Agency, researching parallel universes alongside Ms. Maki Kasahara under the supervision of Professor Tomizawa. They know that the Hokkaido Tower, which began operating in 1996, replaces matter around it with matter from other universes, but they do not yet know why it does this for only a 2-km radius. Takuya becomes involved with the Uilta Liberation Front after he learns that Mr. Okabe is its leader; his factory workers are the other agents of the organization. Okabe signs Takuya on for an excursion to Ezo with Uilta. Sayuri is revealed to have been hospitalized over the past three years, having developed an extreme form of narcolepsy; she has been sleeping continuously for most of the three years. Her mind is trapped in an unpopulated parallel universe, where she is all alone. Tomizawa has discovered that she is somehow connected to the Union's research into parallel universes and the Hokkaido Tower's ability to change the surrounding land into alternate possibilities, but Tomizawa keeps this information, as well as her whereabouts, secret from Takuya initially. Tomizawa is secretly working with the Uilta Liberation Front and lets Mr. Okabe know about Sayuri, while Mr. Okabe reveals that the Uilta Liberation Front plans to bomb the Hokkaido Tower to incite war against the Union, hoping that this will lead to the reunification of Japan. Takuya finally learns of the most likely scenario through his coworker – that Sayuri was used by her grandfather, a Union physicist, to channel all of the Tower's unstable dimension-creating energy somewhere other than Earth, the implication of him not having done so likely having resulted in the dimension creating chain reactions around the tower to continue growing in area until it enveloped the whole world. Saddened, he goes back to the old warehouse where he and Hiroki were working on the plane, only to find Hiroki, who wants Takuya to help him complete the plane to save Sayuri. He coldly points a gun at Hiroki and has him choose between Sayuri and the World without waiting for an answer – walking away in pain. With Okabe's guidance, Takuya locks up his coworker and takes Sayuri away from the NSA compound – Takuya and Hiroki finally come back together to work on the plane. Takuya helps to finish the final programming of the plane, as they plan, using the cover of the soon coming declaration of war against Ezo, to fly to the tower and destroy it before its rays affect everything on Earth, which in turn will save Sayuri. The plane only seats two, so Takuya allows Hiroki to pilot the plane and fulfill their childhood promise. Hiroki manages to fly the plane across the strait to the Tower carrying Sayuri and a missile provided by the Uilta Liberation Front. When Sayuri finally awakens while the plane circles the Tower, the Tower activates and immediately begins to transform the surrounding area; the area under transformation grows to encompass much of Hokkaido. In the last few minutes of her coma, Sayuri realizes that when she awakes she will lose all her memories of her dreams of the past 3 years, and thus upon waking she weeps because, unknowingly, she lost the memory of her love for Hiroki. Flying back, Hiroki fires the missile, destroying the Tower and stopping the matter transformation. The film ends with Hiroki vowing to Sayuri that they will start their relationship anew. Cast Allusions The film includes several references to other literary works and themes, such as separation and dreams. The poem read by Sayuri in class is from the poem collection by a well-known Japanese writer Kenji Miyazawa (1896–1933). It was written on the occasion of the premature death of his sister, Toshi Miyazawa (1898–1922). Furthermore, during the summer sequence of the film, Sayuri is seen reading a novel titled by Morishita Sakae. Although the author is fictional, a book of the same name exists by a similarly named poet, Hoshio Sakae.ja:ほしおさなえ A reference to the director's previous work is made when Takuya and Hiroki meet at the station. They see a cat which Takuya calls Chobi, the name of the cat from ''She and Her Cat. Music Theme song *Performed by Ai Kawashima *Lyrics by Makoto Shinkai *Music by James Newton Howard and Glen Ballard *Arranged by James Newton Howard and Stuart Michael Thomas OST – Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place Track list: # メインテーマ / Main Theme # 日常 / Nichijou (Daily) # 駅 / Eki (Station) # サユリ / Sayuri # 二人の計画 / Futari no Keikaku (Plan of the Two) # もう一つの夢 / Mou Hitotsu no Yume (One More Dream) # 希望と憧れ / Kibou to Akogare (Hope and Aspiration) # 遠い約束 / Tooi Yakusoku (Distant Promise) # サユリの旋律 / Sayuri no Senritsu (Sayuri's Melody) # 兆候 / Choukou (Omen) # 無垢 / Muku (Purity) # 夏の終わり / Natsu no Owari (The End of Summer) # 探求 / Tankyuu (Quest) # 世界の見る夢 / Sekai no Miru Yume (Dream of the World) # 誰もいない場所 / Dare mo Inai Basho (Deserted Place) # 孤独 / Kodoku (Solitude) # 襲撃〜眠り姫 / Shuugeki ~ Nemuri Hime (Attack ~ Sleeping Princess) # ひとときの再会 / Hitotoki no Saikai (A Time of Reunion) # 永遠の夏 / Eien no Natsu (Eternal Summer) # 二人の葛藤 / Futari no Kattou (Conflict of the Two) # サユリの世界 / Sayuri no Sekai (Sayuri's World) # タクヤの決意 / Takuya no Ketsui (Takuya's Determination) # ヒロキの旋律 / Hiroki no Senritsu (Hiroki's Melody) # 開戦〜ヴェラシーラ / Kaisen ~ Velaciela (The Battle Begins ~ Velaciela) # 雲のむこう、約束の場所 / Kumo no Mukou, Yakusoku no Basho (Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place) # きみのこえ / Kimi no Koe (Your Voice) # パイロット版「雲のむこう、約束の場所」 / Pilot-ban 'Kumo no Mukou, Yakusoku no Basho' (Pilot Edition 'Beyond the Clouds, the Promised Place') Awards * Special Distinction (Feature Film category) – Seoul Comics and Animation Festival 2005 * Silver Prize on Best Animated Film Section (by audience choice) of Public Prize – Canada Fantasia Film Festival * Award for Art in Seiun Award – 44th Japanese SF Convention * Best Animated Film – Mainichi Film Awards 2004 * Award for Expression Technique (for Trailer #1) – Tokyo International Anime Fair 2003 DVD Regular release *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (90 Minutes) *3 Video Interviews with Japanese Cast *Original Japanese Trailer Collection Collector's edition Disc 1 (DVD) *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (90 Minutes) *3 Video Interviews with Japanese Cast *Original Japanese Trailer Collection Disc 2 (DVD) *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (Animated Storyboards, 90 Minutes) *Interview with Makoto Shinkai *Animated Gallery 2002 — 2004 Disc 3 (CDROM) *35 Still Images *Sheet Music Book *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (Storyboards, 360 pages) Manga The Place Promised in Our Early Days was also serialized as a manga in Afternoon. Serialization began in February 2006 and ended in August 2006, with a total of seven chapters. The story is by Makoto Shinkai while the art is by Mizu Sahara. Stage adaption The film was adapted into a stage play directed by Yuko Naito. The stage adaptation's script is written by Shigeki Motoiki and the music by Masato Komata. It had 7 performances from April 20 - April 24, 2018, at the Tokyo International Forum Hall C venue in Tokyo and 2 performances on May 02, 2018, at the NHK Osaka Hall venue in Osaka. The cast includes Yudai Tatsumi, Shô Takada, Momoka Ito, Kazuyuki Matsuzawa, Wataru Kozuki, Atsuko Asano, and others.Stage Play Adapts Makoto Shinkai's "The Place Promised in Our Early Days" References External links * * * * [http://www.animepodcast.org/2006/04/05/anime-episode-006-3008/ The Place Promised in Our Early Days Review] at Anime+ Podcast Category:2000s romance films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2004 anime films Category:2005 Japanese novels Category:ADV Films Category:Alternate history anime Category:Animated romance films Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Cold War films Category:CoMix Wave Films Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Films directed by Makoto Shinkai Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in 1999 Category:Films set in Aomori Prefecture Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Japanese alternate history films Category:Japanese animated science fiction films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese romance films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Kodansha manga Category:Japanese aviation films Category:Music in fiction Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Works about aircraft Category:Works about the National Security Agency Category:Soviet Union in fiction Category:Anime films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Anime films scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Anime films scored by Chris Bacon (composer)